


Error is a Spider

by gynaboo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angels, Centaurs, Demons, Dragons, Dryads - Freeform, FGoD, Fairys, Forced god of destruction, Found Family, Gen, Ghouls, Grim Reapers, Harpys, Jorōgumo, Kitsune, Magic, Mythology - Freeform, Mythtale, Spiders, Vampires, Wendigo, fey, fgod!error, magic tree, mythverse, tags will be added as the story updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gynaboo/pseuds/gynaboo
Summary: He is falling.Falling.FALLING.F A L L I N G .Then he starts to break.To shatter.To hurt in a way he never has before.Then it stops.He feels a gentle warmth, hears a gentle voice.An apology.Then, then he finally rests, drifts to sleep one last time before his life starts anew.He awakens to find he is now part spider.He can’t help but laugh at the irony.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124





	1. Black Widow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [*OLD VERSION* Healing What Has Been Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173776) by [Harrish6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrish6/pseuds/Harrish6). 



> This story is Set in MythTale as an alternate path to Harrish6’s ‘Healing What Has Been Broken’ where Error is a Jorogumo. 
> 
> A Jorogumo is a creature from Japanese folklore that is based on the Joro spider and described as half woman half spider, either like a human with extra sets of arms and fangs(similar to Muffet) or similar to a Centaur where they have the top half of a human and the bottom half of a spider, who uses magic to disguise themselves as a seductive human woman who lures in men with her good looks and then eats them. 
> 
> If you want more in-depth information I recommend listening to the podcast Mythical Monsters episode on Jorogumo. 
> 
> And although I will not be including Null and Void in this story, Error will adopt some kids. 
> 
> I also heavily recommend reading Harrish6’s ‘Healing What Has Been Broken’ and while this story can be read as a stand-alone it will add some more context.

He is falling. 

Falling. 

FALLING. 

F A L L I N G .

Then he starts to break. 

To shatter. 

To hurt in a way he never has before. 

Then it stops. 

He feels a gentle warmth, hears a gentle voice. 

An apology. 

Then, then he finally rests, drifts to sleep one last time before his life starts anew. 

~~~ 

When their child falls they reach out, catching him, holding him, comforting him. 

They murmur soft words, sweet nothings, an apology. 

They ask his forgiveness for not being able to change his Destiny sooner, for not being able to save him sooner, for not being there for him. 

As their child rests they take him to the multiverse they had chosen to his new home, a place where he can heal from the hatred and the lies of his old multiverse, where he can find friends and family, where they can see how beautiful their child truly is. 

Now to heal their child’s body, to change his body to fit in with his new home, to give him a new life.


	2. Joro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howler  
> [hou-ler]  
> noun  
> a mistake, especially an embarrassing one in speech or writing, that evokes laughter; a very humorous mistake or a funny blunder.

It was the gentle warmth of sunlight and the sound of distant birdsong that woke him.

As he stirred he stretched and was startled by the feeling of unfamiliar limbs moving.

When he opened his eyes he looked to where his legs were then squinted not believing what he was seeing. Where his two skeletal legs should have been was instead the body of a large spider and six long spindly legs, all in his usual color pallet of black, red, and yellow.

Then he noticed that the, usually constant, pain was absent.

Next he checked his ribs, he could have sworn they were all broken, and found that they were pristine. No injuries, no cracks, no scars. It was the same all over his body, all of his bones were perfect and without so much as a scuff mark. He was beautiful.

“How… what could have done this?” He said, then he took in his surroundings and remembered that the last thing he had done was fall into the void.

He decided then that he should check the codes for wherever this place was.

He pulled open a window into the codes and started reading.

Stars, he knew that this place was unfamiliar but a whole nother multiverse? He thought he had just landed in a new universe, but a new multiverse and one consisting of a singular universe?

“Well there’s not much that can be done now… _sigh_ … looks like there’s already another Error here, guess I’ll have to change my name, but what to… _snrk_ … with Nightmare’s gang always comparing me to a spider Howler would only be fitting.” the newly dubbed Howler said, inputting the new information into the codes and closing the window.

“What to do now?”


End file.
